living_monster_of_the_weekfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie and The Hot Professor
4 - September 2015, GM: Mutu, Hunters: Vegas, Cobalt, Charlie, Darrel, Effie, Player: Naomi J-Lo is dead. Like for reals, we were in Vegas crashing at Vegas' (Yeah that's gonna get annoying) and I was just watching TV while Vegas was talking about Vegas the place going to the dogs. I was pretty offended, but then some mad dude to J-Lo hostage and totally shot her. LIKE NO SHIT HE KILLED J-LO. So we go down there to check it out, and obviously if it were Beyonce I just would have killed the guy stone dead, but J-Lo, I can do without. Her best years are obviously behind her. So we go snooping, me, cobalt, a magician/wizard and a really'' really hot professor. ''Effie is tall, feminine and fucking gorgeous. She's got a PhD too, so she's no slouch. Great hair, amazing legs. The casino was swarming with tourists so I phased into the side of the building and opened a door for everyone else. Cobalt and the wizard attempted to talk the police out of information and got themselves arrested. Go figure. Even me dancing around the block as a giant bear was insufficient. So Effie and I went for ice cream. Eventually we extracted the boys from the police station, then ommer Vegas got mad at me for eating a barman, but he shot me so y'know. Also I moonwalked in a gay bar. One tick bucket list. Effie and I watched Take the Lead to honour J-Lo and we took turns, first her laying her gorgeous legs across my lap and then me resting against her svelte body, then her laying her head on my lap while I combed my fingers through her black voluminous hair. Three ticks bucket list. Hoping for a fourth... Then Vegas forced me to go help her clean a hotel, which was okay because I look fucking great in a maids outfit. Thankfully I had to clean a grad total of zip toilets though because Effie and the wizard were in trouble. So we swung into the rescue, only to find a giant half man half scorpion - a scorpiaur? It went for ommer Vegas so I pushed her out of the way, Effie thought it was very brave of me apparently. Sadly ommer Vegas then decided to talk to it, so me and the wizard did a speaking ancient gibberish spell. Cue lots of ancient gibberish and Cobalt and Vegas ride the scorpiaur off into the city. I beast up with Effie on my back and since the wizard is kind of an unco waste of space I took him by the back of his jacket too. We got to galavant through Vegas (the city) and Cobalt smashed through a house on the back of the scorpiaur. IT WAS AWESOME. Then it smooshed a guy. AWESOME. and took off with a mega powerful evil sword. Maybe not awesome? I guess we'll figure it out later? On the upside, Effie and I went out for ice cream again, and well... things went pretty well... ;)